A new found love in the sand village
by usagi yuki24
Summary: this story is about a women named ayame, a ruthless assassin, with a dark past.   sry i felt like sticking to her havein a bad past    ::  with her first encounter with the kazekage and new people will love arise?   there's also holiday fanfics of this


A village far away, where peace lays a villager runs for his life…

" aaaaaaaaahh! Someone help me! Please someone!" the villager ran for his life, his legs almost giving out, then he tripped. He shuddered and with fearful eyes he looked up at his attacker, a woman with long black hair which was more like a bed head of hair, she had golden eyes and wields a sword that glowed with immense power, she grinned fangs showing. Her name ayame minami

"Please spare me I have no money please!" the villager pleaded

"Ah ha ha ha! No one is going to help you old man heh" she raised her sword

"DEMON BLADE BLAST!" with that the villager is turned to ashes. Ayame sighed and with a slight laughs said

"Heh heh heh what a foolish man thinking he can escape me" she cleans the blood that splat on her blade off and put her sword back in its shift. Ayame began walking thinking {my my who's my next goal} suddenly she sees a tavern and without hesitation she races to it and orders some sweet dumplings and tea.

" ah! Finally food!" she gulped down her drink and sweets as she did she overheard two men talking and listened in.

"That tsunade is actually a strong hokage" one man stated

"Yeah who woulda thought one of the legendary sanin would be the 5th hokage, she went from a loser gambler to a fine hokage" the other man laughed and continued their meal. Ayame throw away her food got up and laughed with a grin on her face

" So lady tsuande is the new 5th hokage heh heh I think I found my next goal" ayame disappears into the tress flying her way to konoha village. Meanwhile at konoha naruto is begging tsunade to let him go look for sasuke but she refuses to let him go

"But grandma Tsuande I have to go and find sasuke! I have to bring him back! Come one let me go!" Naruto kept fighting for permission

" I said NO Naruto! How many times to I have to tell you No its too dangerous, besides you know he won't come back naruto"

Naruto with anger runs out the door slamming the door behind him. Tsuande sighs

" when will he realize he's trying to eat more than he can chew"

Meanwhil Ayame finaly reaches the village entrance, she looks around and with a sigh " So this is the leaf village…How pathetic" she walks to the entrance but a guard see's her and yells out

"You there! Do you have ID!" Now in the leaf village or in any village ID is needed to verify you're not an enemy. Ayame became angry

"Shut up your noisy old man!" she reaches for her sword, the guard is ready to restrain her.

"You won't be going anywhere!" the guard lunges at her, ayame pulls out her sword and swings it

"If you won't shut up I'll shut you up myself!" with that the sword nearly chops the guard in half. Wiping the blood off her sword she glances at the guard and grins

"Pathetic…is this really the leaf villages power? How sad" she walks forward and starts running to the village. But what's not known is that an alert goes off, anbu appear before Tusnade

" Lady hokage theirs an intruder coming to the village, this person has already slaughtered our guards" Tsunade with her hands folded and up to her face she calls out 3 ninja

"Kakashi! Gai! Kurenai!" they all appear before her

"Yes!" With that they run off to capture ayame. Ayame stops running toward the village she notices that she's being attacked

" This village is weak I can tell instead of coming herself she sends ninja to do her dirty work" Kurenai throws kunai's at her " Hold it right there!" ayame flies up sending a blast wave from her sword

" why would I? I'm only here to see Tsuande heh heh" then kakashi appears behind her "you've gotta be faster than that"

"Sorry but you're wasting my time handsome" ayame gets out of kakashi's hold on her and disappears "see ya!"

Tsunade in her office doing paper work is suddenly abushed by ayame breaking through her window and lands on her desk with a smirk.

" heh heh so you're my next goal? Seems easy enough I mean for an old woman"

With that Tsuande smiles and snaps her fingers and anbus appear out of nowhere on every edge of the room. Tsuande laughs

"You have to be faster than that child" Tsuande gives her a look and with a strange voice asks her "Now who exactly are you?"

Ayame smirks laughs and with a nonchalant voice sighs and looks at Tsuande

" heh heh…your right I should be faster than that but…" suddenly ayame lets out a burst of chakra similar to narutos nine tailed fox's chakra, her appearance changes to that of a demon, her ears are pointed, she has fangs and claws and her eyes turn in to bright red cat eyes. " you have to be even faster!" Tsuande stands up and yells out

"Everyone watch your backs stand your ground!" an anbu spots her speed in the room and tries to attack but fails

"Who do you think I am some slow ninja like you!" she slashes at the anbu killing me dead. With a command Tsuande summons up to more anbus " Do it now!"What!" anbus slap sealing scrolls on her wrists that prevent her from letting out this demontic power. Ayame looks around and scold Tsuande.

" Grrr..Let me go!" Tsuande smirks at her.

" NO I have a place where you can be held" Tsuande turns to the anbus

"Take her to the hidden sand village to the kazekage! Got it!" anbus bow respectable " yes milady!" Tsuande looks at ayame " but before that tell me your name" ayame glares at her

" It's ayame minami" she says with a tone of anger

"So I figured you're the assassin who's been going to villages and killing feudel lords and the villagers" Tsunade said with arms crossed. Ayame grinned

" heh heh you got it right, and how I enjoyed slaughtering them" she laughs and Tsunade with disgust orders the anbus to take her away to the sand village.

They begin their journey to the sand village, which takes three days to get too as the journey goes on all that's in ayame's mind is { They have no idea that their accomplishing my next goal the death of the kazekage!"} soon they reach the sand village, ayame following in cuffs on her feet and hands with her head down. Sand guards approach the anbus

" The leaf village? Why are you here?" One guard says. The anbu approaches him whispering to him why they are here, the guard nods and says

" alright go on in" the anbus drag ayame in, with her head down but a smirk to go with it.

Meanwhile gaara is in his office attending to paper work when Temari comes in and says to him

" Gaara the prisioner that the hokage sent is here" With that gaara put down his pen and looked forward saying

" Send them in" Ayame is then pushed into the office and is on her knees her head still down. Gaara observes the Ayame and asks one of the anbus

" So this is prisoner…What is her name?" One anbu respectful says

" She says her name is Ayame sir!" Gaara gets closer to ayame and with that ayame puts up her head, her bright red cat eyes remain, and she saw the kazekage red hair black rings around his eyes and bright blue eyes. and with a smirk ayame says

" Never seen a monster before? Ka-ze-kage heh heh You look weak, don't worry soon you won't walk among the living" Gaara felt something inside him when he looked into her demon eyes he felt some kind of connection, ayame then laughed

" Listen hear and listen good you may be my goal but you are not the prize I seek, I will not die by your hands" Gaara's eyes widen from her words knowing he had heard himself say similar words from the past. With that Gaara commands the anbus to release her from the chains. One anbu steps up

" But sir!" with a stern voice gaara says

" release them now that is an order" the anbu listens and obeys the command and releases ayame of her chains. Ayame gets up and rubs her wrists saying

" What a wise choice kazekage heh heh" she says with almost a sarcastic. Temari approaches ayame with somewhat anger

" You will talk to the kazekage with respect!" ayame shrugs adding a Tsk to it and with a smirk Temari tells her

" from this day on you will be under the watch and control of the kazekage" ayame's eyes wide and she try to attack them both but the scrolls on her wrist have drained her of power

"I am not being babysat by such a weakling or the target of my attack!" temari looked her in the eyes

" Its that or death which do you prefer huh?" ayame gulped having to ever be afraid of one thing and that's of dying when dying was the one thing she refused to do. Ayame obeys and with a smirk said to temari

" you must be such a nagger, aren't you married yet old woman" Temari with anger says

" what! You are just grrr" Ayame laughs, being that gaara was watching ayame his eyes caught on a mysteries necklace around ayames neck. It was a golden chain holding a beautiful purplish pink jewel in the center, he approached her putting his hand out to touch it saying

" That necklace.." Ayame protective grabs her necklace and flinches away from him " don't you ever touch this!" gaara with wonder in his eyes goes up to ayame and says

"Come with me I have training to attained to" Ayame nods and follows mumbling something under her breath.

As they head out to the training ground they hear someone calling out joyfully. Its matsuri gaara's student

" Sensei!" Matsuri comes running at gaara, with a smile gaara greets his student and pats her head

" good afternoon Matsuri" Ayame mumbles under her breath saying " so this is your brat how amusing" with that ayame hops up into a tree and observes the training from there. Surprisingly she glances over and says

" The kids pathetic but.." her eyes were on gaara and they always were she wasn't paying much attention to matsuri

" He could actually be a worthy opponent.." suddenly something grabs ayames leg and its sand, gaara's sand grabs her leg and drags her down from the tree landing her gently on her feet.

" Let go you asshole! Grrrrr..huh!" Ayame notices matsuri is up close looking at her, kinda freaked out ayame backs up abit

" what do you want brat?" Matsuri then pulls on ayame's ear

" owww! You brat! What the heel was that for!" ayame rubs her ear and matsuri with a I can't believe it voice says

" are those real…your ears?" ayame still had her pointed ears like elf like demon with a pout ayame said.

" It's non of your business you brat" with that gaara grabs her arm and helps her up telling matsuri

" you shouldn't be going and doing that matsuri it's not acceptable" Ayame looks at the gaara and with a frown says

" you shouldn't be so quick to help me kazekage, remember your still my goal, so watch your back" gaara approaches her and looks into her eyes, suddenly ayame felt weird and she blushed a bright red with a bit of a crack in her voice he asked

" W-What are you looking at!" gaara with a calm nice voice says

" your eyes are full of hate and sadness something that should not be felt" ayame blushed more thinking { what's wrong with me! Why am I blushing for!} with that ayame walks back away from him.

" quite it! Stupid kazekage! Your nothing but a pathetic fool I have no business in even being here I could kill you now but.." she looks away " now's not the time. You watch your back kazekage" ayame walks off and matsuri looks at gaara

" she's umm abit mad I see" gaara looks at her as she walks off thinking and feeling weird he wants to do all he can to make ayame see the light make her feelings he see's vanish. He mumbles

" ayame.."

Meanwhile as gaara went back to his office ayame arrives and with no hesitation Kankuro comes out and tells her

" we got a mission and you're going with us brat" Ayame bangs the table looking at kankuro with a wtf face

" Are you really that dense do you actually think I'd go on a mission with you three amateurs! And to a mission that has no purpose to me with YOU!" Gaara looks at her from his desk

" Ayame from now on please call me gaara" ayame blush's again and with anger refuses to go trying to attack again. Ninjas then force her to go dragging her off. Ayame goes ahead of them with anger thinking { what's with me! Blushing and feeling all weird around him!} she glances back and catches gaara's eyes she blushes and looks forward again { whats wrong with me…} Gaara in the back with the rest remembers what ayame said " you're not the prize I seek! I will not die by your hands!" Temari then notices gaara's eyes are locked on ayame in thought Temari nudges him

" are you okay gaara?" Gaara glances at Temari and says

" yes I am fine" ayame with impatience keeps going saying

"Their slow and weak!" and then she thinks { so is He..he's the same as the kazekage and the rest…Yuki..} Kankuro notices a ninja heading toward ayame with a weapon and rogue ninja, kankuro yells out

" ayame! Watch out- huh!" with no hesitation ayame pulls out her sword turning the ninja to ash, she laughs

"Isn't the smell and site of blood just...beautiful, don't you agree...gaara" she smiles from the blood. Gaara's eyes widen he notices something trying to defend ayame he yells out

" ayame!" ayame notices and tries to defend herself and is truck with two different swords

"GYAAAAAAA!" Ayame falls to her knees, they all rush to her aid garra is the first to be there

" ayame!" gaara goes to her she's thinking { huh..gaara} then the enemy appears a man with short brown hair and a scar across his face. The man laughs and grins staring down at the wounded ayame

" well well you've grown up but you've gone soft sadly" he laughs

ayame clutches her arm covered in blood panting " Not…a chance…you weakling!"

the man burst out laughing, gaara and kankuro get ready to strike him but something forces them to hold back

"Don't make me laugh! The almighty assassin can't even fend off me! You're a weakling then and now! Just like your mother!"

ayame's eyes widen, finally her memories come back, the man in front of her the man who had striked her down was the man who attacked her village and killed her mother

" I thought you'd be of good use back then but now I see what's come of you!"

ayame with rage and fear stands, her arm dripping with blood. Temari grabs her good arm

" you shouldn't get up leave it to us.."

Ayame grints her teeth " NO…no your wrong! My mother risked her life to save me! And you! You killed her and ran off out of fear! Like..like a CHILD!"

Gaara stares at ayame wondering { ayame…what do I not know about you} as this happens kankuro gets feed up and clutches his puppets on his back

" Let's take this guy out! He's done talking time for him to man up!" then kankuro is stopped by gaara who gives him a look as if to tell me not to interfere, then ayame lowers her head and says

" All of you leave now unless you wanna die with the scum…" her voice shook abit, kankuro and temari look at her

"but aya-" kankuro started saying then ayame burst into a yell

" NOW!" kankuro an dtemari leap up into another branch, ayame gets her sword ready and with a grin says

" Ready to die! This time you'll replace the kazekage for now! Now feed my blade your blood!"

The man grins taking out his kunai's " then let's get this started!"

Ayame and the man start fighting fiercely, throughout this fight ayames blade glows and iridescent purple and her eyes begin to change form and change color, she strikes hard and wounds the man in several places but then she feels weak from her earlier wounds and loses power, she stops , her sight going dim { damn, I can't see straight}. The man takes the opportunity and leaps striking down on her

" NOW WHO IS THE WEAKLING DEMON!" before he strikes, gaara leaps in front and puts his hand out

"SAND COFFIN…!" the man becomes incased in sand

" SAN BURIAL!" the man screams and dies, blood sprouts out everywhere, then ayame looks up at gaara with her sight going and with a shake in her voice says

"huh! Get..away..why?..why are you protecting me? I am trying to kill you…so why" her voice past the weakness she feels rises abit, gaara stares down at her and ayame with amazement blushes abit, she saw him smile at her

"You are part of this village, you are not my enemy" ayame amazed, blacks out

To be continued…. (when I can finfish it ^ ^::)


End file.
